I want you
by MissLillyDarcy
Summary: OK I have never wrote a fanfiction before but I needed to write this, it totally sucks sorry! I hate to see Anthony and Edith hurting they are perfect for each other, and I think Edith will pursue him, she didn't give up once, I cant see her giving up again... sorry for mistakes I ma dyslexic i did spell check the hell out of this but I am certain I missed some Anthony/edith


Lady Edith was furious know she was more than furious, on the day she should be and was her happiest her family had to get in the way again, as she walked down the aisle she was so happy she thought her heart would be burst, there he stood at the front so tall and handsome, she could tell he was worried so sensitive, a few comments from granny about his age, but when would everyone realize she loved Him and he her and his age didn't men dot.

'Good afternoon' she had said with a bright smile looking into his blue eyes and failing to hide the huge smile that lit the whole church up.

'good afternoon my sweet one'

Yes she was happy so terribly terribly happy, she was marrying the man she loved, the man who noticed her and saw her for who she was.

Now she was striding out the church not as Lady Strallan but still as Lady Edith Crawley, she could hear her mother telling her to stop and her grandma saying let him go, but she couldn't how could she let her happiness walk away

Anthony Strallan strode away from the church swiping the tears away from his eyes his heart breaking into a million pieces never to fbe whole again, but he knew he was doing the right thing, he was to old a cripple, a left arm that was useless, he could have never held her in both arms, been a full man. he couldn't tie himself to such a lovely beautiful young woman, Edith deserves a young passionate man a full man. he looks up and sees himself nearly back to his estate how long had he been walking lost in sad thoughts

How was he to carry on now, show his face in society again, he strides into his library his sanctuary the one place he wouldn't be disturbed and could drown in his sadness and loneliness that has seeped into his bones making him feel very very old, he pours himself a large whisky and sits by the fire and cry, great heaving sobs he didn't even cry this much when his first wife died bringing his child into the world, he was truly a broken man in spirit and mind.

Lady Edith strode into Downton and starts to run up the steps to her room chucking her veil over the banister, kicking her shoes off as she enters the door, she quickly changes into one of her day dresses, not even stopping to check her appearance she quickly leaves the house, before anyone gets back to the house and heads for Sir Stallans estate, if he thought he could just leave her and she would just leave it at that Anthony Strallan was in for one shock, she hadn't got this fair to just chuck her one true love away.

When she arrives at the door she doesn't even knock she knows where he will be and she doesn't want to give him a chance to think of an excuse not to see her if she knocks and the butler admits her.

When she arrives at the Library door she takes a deep breath to steady her nerves and quietly enters his private sanctuary, what now should be their private sanctuary. She had always loved his library even though it was not as large as Downtons it was comfy cosy and smelt of him, it takes her eyes a while to adjust to the room they are no candles or lights lit even though he does have electricity, but the fire is roaring casting dancing light around this books and walls, and there in one of the high-backed chairs next to the fire he sits, and it breaks her heart, he hasn't noticed her enter, his head bent low in his good hand he is swirling a tumbler of whisky and she can she by the light of the fire he has cried she can see the tracks the tears took down his cheeks , she finds she can't move she glued to the spot watching him break and her heart is breaking along with his

She study's his face he is not handsome in the modern fashion but to her he is the most handsome man she knows, his striking blues eyes that when locked with hers make her knees go weak and her heart thump, his lovely blonde hair just starting to grey at the temples she just wants to run her fingers through it, his grace and calm quiet nature, he made her heart sing, her head swirl, why couldn't he see that he was perfect for her and that she didn't want a younger man she wanted him and him only.

With gentle foot steps she approaches the back of his chair so lost in thought he doesn't notice her till she whispers

" did you think I would let you walk away from me again" she's not sure why she whispers but she finds all her strength has left her

His head whips around she can see shock, sadness, guilt and there at the back still there love

"Edith" he chokes shocked she is standing not two foot behind his chair when did she get here why didn't his butler warn him, why was she here

He drinks her in like a man who has been lost in th desert, here lovely curls messy and surrounding her face, here eyes, her beautiful lips … slowly he works down her neck her chest her waist right down to her small feet, he loves every part of …..

"well" her voice breaks him out of his dream he quickly stands and the gentleman in him finds him offering her seat, once seated next to him be the fire he speaks

"Edith you shouldn't have come, I told you why I couldn't tie you to me, does your family know you're here, edith why are you here, you should be mad at me, never wanting to see my face again"

"Anthony I once told you I would not give up on someone who calls me lovely, I Love you Anthony we are meant to be together, and you or my family don't get a choice who I love and why I love them, I don't give a dot about your age your arm, I love you and I want to be with you night and day, I want to be the first person you see in the morning and the last you see at night, can't you see that ?

Anthony was taking back it was quiet a speech from Edith, and he loved her for it, but he still couldn't shake the doubt he had heard the whispers in the church about his age, his arm, her been his nurse.

"edit I'm to old, a cripple I don't want you to be tied to me, your young beautiful you need someone who is young who can give you passion, I will always love you and that's why I let you go"

"SIR ANTHONY STRALLAN" Edith all but screamed " what will get it through your thick skull I don't want anyone else I WANT you, and I don't believe for one moment you can't give me the passion you say I need I have seen it Anthony"

With that she stands from her chair and climbs on to his knee wrapping herself around him, if he wasn't going to believe her roads maybe he would believe her actions. trying to get as close as she could with him, laying her head under his chin, and breathed him in he smelt of soap, books and cologne it made her head swirl and all she wanted was to stay like that forever

Anthony sat in shock he couldn't move he didn't want to move, feeling her body pressed against his was hell ad heaven he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, his body seemed to have its all mind and his good arm wrapped around her pulling her even closer to him, le lowered his lips to hair and pressed a soft kiss to her hair, he couldn't fight anymore, stuff what people might say she loved and chose him, and he wasn't going to stand in her way when it made him terribly happy, his heart started to glue itself back together with thump of hers he could feel, he lifted her chin and planted a soft most deliciously soft kiss to her, lips

Edith could have jumped for joy when he pulled her closer to him and when he lifted her chin to meet his gaze then bestowed that kiss she thought she would explode, she felt herself responding deeping the kiss running her fingers through his hair, she felt sparks start at her lips and work through her whole body is coming alive through his kisses

He breaks the kiss leaning his head against her and whispers " I once said you gave me my life back Edith, Its true I am nothing without you"

"at last Anthony I thought I was going to have beat you with that lamp if you didn't get it through your thick skull it was you I wanted"

That earned a chuckle she felt through her whole body and he kissed her again this time leaving her lips, kissing her cheeks, her nose, her neck, heavenly

"marry me" Anthony blurted out between kisses

"do you promise not to do a runner or do I have to tie you to the church to make sure"

" I promise I want you as my wife, I want to make love to you, Hold you in my arms, go to sleep and wake with you by my side, I need you like I need to breathe"

Edith kissed him hard, and then hopped off his knee with a smile

"

" come then let's go get married before you change your mind, I'm determined not to spend another moment as Lady Edith Crawley and want to start a new as Lady Edith Strallan


End file.
